Dendrites are used in a variety of packaging applications, primarily as connectors. Dendrites, including for example, palladium dendrites, are electrodeposited on circuitry. During the electro-deposition of the dendrites, large dendrites are formed at the edges of the circuitry. The presence of the large dendrites at the edge can result in lower yield or narrow process windows.
It is desirable to have a method of dendrite formation which provides uniform dendrites.